


Young Justice

by Holy_Superman_Batman (orphan_account)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, F/M, Family Relations, Fluff with Angst, Friendship, sitcom style fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Holy_Superman_Batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU sitcom style. Artemis Crock finds herself surrounded by a group of people who might just be as messed up as she is. But together these friends are ready to take on the world. Or the one where everyone learns that growing up is a lot harder than it looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Young Independence

“And is your phone charged?”

  


“Yes.”

  


“And you have the money we gave you in case of an emergency?”

  


“Yes.”

  


“Oh, did you remember to use the bathroom—“

  


“ _Yes_.” Fifteen year old Wally West looks up at his Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry, extremely exasperated.  

  


“You guys, chill. This isn’t the first time you guys are leaving for the weekend. And besides, I’m not gonna be alone.”  

  


“Yes. That’s the part that concerns us.” Barry said. Iris and he have each other concerned looks as they remembered last year. “Remember last time—“

  


“So we made a small mess with the jello. But that was totally Kaldur’s fault. I mean who doesn’t know what jello is?”  

  


“Did you have to convince him it was sent from outer space?” Barry sighed.  

  


“Hey, that was Dick’s idea, not mine.”  

  


“Come on you two, we need to get moving if we want to make it on time. “ Iris interjected grabbing her suitcase.  

  


“Yeah, we _cannot_ be late again.” Wally said sprinting out the front door.  

 

 

* * *

 

  


 

“Come _on_ , Bruce! We have to get there before Wally.” Dick said excitedly dragging his adoptive father by the arm.  

  


“Knowing Barry, that shouldn’t be too hard.” Bruce grumbled. The billionaire sighed and put on his sunglasses. It was way too bright outside.  

  


“Why do I do this again, Alfred?” Bruce loaded his suitcase into the limousine.  

  


“Perhaps, because even _you_ are aware that spending some time with your friends would do you some good, sir.”

  


“They’re not my friends.” Bruce muttered. And if you looked closely you would see that the man seemed to be pouting.

“Mr. Kent and Miss Prince would disagree, sir.” Dick let out a laugh as he climbed into the limousine.  

  


“Seriously, Bruce. You gotta lighten up. You know what Clark’s gonna say if you show up like that.” Dick chided.  

  


“Clark can shove his stupid ‘smiles only’ rule up his—“  

  


“Master Bruce!” Alfred warned from the driver’s seat. Bruce sighed. He couldn’t wait to get this weekend over with.  

  


“You’re acting like you hate this.”

  


“I do.”

  


“You’re just so underwhelmed…”  

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Relax, they’ll love you.”

  


“I don’t want them to love me. I want to stay here.”

  


“It’s going to loads of fun, Artemis. Tell her Roy.”

  


“You’ll hate every second of it.”  

  


“ _Roy._ ”  

  


“Oh sorry. Don’t worry Blondie. Think of it this way, at least you’ll have a ton of time to plan Ollie’s murder.”

  


“You’re still not helping Roy.”  

  


“Mission accomplished.”  

  


“You two morons stop arguing. Artemis, you will have a good time, I promise.” Dinah Lance rested a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. Artemis was like a daughter to her and Dinah wanted to make sure she felt safe. It had only been a month since Oliver Queen had officially adopted the half-Vietnamese teen and Artemis was still trying to adjust.  

  


“Come on, guys. Let’s go.” Oliver said lifting up the suitcases. “This will be great!”

Both Roy and Artemis groaned but followed to blonde adults anyways.  

 

 

* * *

 

.  

“This is going to be so much fun!” Seventeen year old M’gann M’orzz or Megan Morse happily loaded the cab with the luggage. Her uncle J’onn J’onzz aka John Jones smiled at her and slid into the backseat.  

  


“Yes, I do hope you enjoy yourself M’gann. But remember be careful.”

  


“Don’t worry Uncle John. This is going to be the best!”  

  


“Have you gotten everything?”  

  


“Yes, I think that’s —Hello Megan!” She said smacking her forehead. “I almost forgot my phone. Silly me.” It had been a little over a year since she had moved here. M’gann used to live with her family in South Africa. She had heard so much about America and loved every bit of it. Especially because it was easier for her to fit in here.  

  


“I can’t wait to see everyone again! Dick, Wally, Kaldur, and I’m sure Roy missed us all!”  

  


M’gann excitedly babbled the entire car ride and her uncle was more than happy to listen.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Kaldur let me help you with that.”  

  


“No, is it alright.” Kaldur carried all of his, Arthur’s and Mera’s belongings to the car.

 

“Honestly, Kaldur you don’t have to do everything yourself.” Arthur chuckled. Kaldur simply smiled at his host family. He was originally from Greece but had gone to America to study. He had been in the USA for over three years now and was very thankful for Mera and Arthur.  

  


“It is fine. I have no problem with it.” Kaldur smiled.  

  


“You have a good time too now, Kaldur.” Mera said putting on her seatbelt.  

  


“I wish you a lovely time as well, Mera.”

  


“Keep the other boys out of trouble. We don’t need a repeat of last year.” Arthur said.  

  


Kaldur blushed sheepishly, ‘I suppose that was my fault though.”

  


“We’re just teasing, Kaldur.” Mera chuckled.  

  


“I’m sure you’re excited to see your friends again. That’ll be fun.”  

  


“Yes. I have missed them.” Kaldur said remembering the fond memories he had over the years with Wally, Dick, Roy and recently M’gann.  “I’m sure we will have a very good time indeed.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Sweetheart, you know I love you. But honestly, _what_ do you plan on doing with five suitcases. We literally only gone for the weekend.”  

  


“I need them, okay? Now shut up and help me get these into the trunk.”  

“You _need_ five suitcases filled with clothing?”

  


“Yes, I _need_ them Clark. So instead of standing there looking cute, why don’t you help me out?” Lois Lane did not like waiting. And right now her husband was making her wait.  

  


“Aww, you think I’m cute.” Clark wrapped his arms around his tense wife and planted a kiss on her temple. Lois rolled her eyes at him.  

  


“My love for you isn’t going to get those suitcases to fit.”  

  


“How about two suitcases only?” Lois glared. “Three?” She groaned and covered her face with her hands. “Lois, come on. It’s not the end of the world. And besides,” Clark put his hands on her hips and tugged her close. “I’d honestly prefer you to have fewer clothes on this trip…”

  


Lois smiled up at him.  

  


“Oh really?” she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his.  

  


“Mmmhmm…”

  


“Seriously you guys! At least wait until I’m gone!” Clark’s younger cousin Kara shouted.

“Gross…” the blonde shuddered.  

  


“Alright, let’s go.” Clark rolled his eyes.  

  


“This is going to be awesome.” Kara cheered strapping in.  

  


“I cannot wait for a weekend away from everything.” Lois said lowering her sunglasses.  

  


“Ready?” Clark asked.  

  


“Yep, but I’m driving Smallville.” The brunette grabbed the keys from his hands and climbed

into the driver’s seat.  

  


“Every time…” Clark sighed.

  


 

* * *

 

  


Artemis peered out of the window as they pulled up to a massive beach house. It was large and looked rather impressive.

  


“I’m staying here?” Artemis looked over at Oliver in disbelief. Oliver smiled at his adoptive daughter.

  


“Yu-huh. This used to be our vacation spot up each year.”

  


“Until Hal lit his bathtub on fire and burnt half the building down.” Dinah rolled her eyes remembering Hal’s stupidity.

  


“Didn’t know that was possible but okay. So you’re leaving me in a partially burned down structure.”

  


“Relax, it’s been rebuilt. We use it for you kids now.”

  


“Mainly because no one wants to relive the memory of Hal ruining everything again.”

  


“Let it go, Dinah.” Oliver sighed. “And, we’re here.”

  


Roy got out first, grabbed his things and headed for the house. Artemis took a deep breath and hoisted up her duffel bag.  Ollie had said there’d be other kids around his age. Plus Roy would be supervising, as if that was supposed to be comforting.

  


“Ready?” Oliver asked closing up the car.

  


“I guess so.”

  


They hiked up the path to the top of the hill. They were in a pretty secluded area. The only house Artemis could see was one way across the lake. At least that meant less people to deal with.

  


When they entered through the glass doors, Artemis saw about a dozen people talking and standing in the front foyer.

  


A tall black haired woman came forward and gave Dinah a hug. “So good to see you again, Diana!” Diana turned towards Artemis with a welcoming smile.

  


“You must be Artemis. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Artemis shook the woman’s hand and offered weak smile. Dinah introduced her to everyone else. Artemis looked over at Bruce’s adopted son, Dick. He still had that maniacal grin on his face and Artemis was beginning to worry.

  


“Barry still not here yet?’ Oliver asked. “There’s a shock.”

  


A moment later a red haired woman followed by a tall blonde man came through the door.

  


“Sorry we’re late. _Someone_ just had to stop to get snacks. _Twice_.” Iris said brushing hair out of her face.

  


“You know I get hungry.” Barry pouted.

  


“You truly are a saint Iris.” Diana chuckled.

  


“Hey!”

  


“The real saint is you, Diana. You’re the one who carpooled with Hal.”

  


“Hey! What did I do?”

  


“You set the bathtub on fire.” Everyone else chorused.

  


“One time guys. One time.”

  


Artemis saw another figure bursting through the door. It was a red haired boy around her age dressed in beach attire. He was holding his luggage when he tripped at the door way and sent his things flying.

  


“ _Ooof!_ ”

  


“Nice, one.” Dick snickered. Wally stood up blushing and awkwardly waved at everyone.

  


“Okay, yeah, hey Wally.” Lois pushed her way to the center. “We need to leave now if we’re going to make our reservations on time.”

  


Dinah turned to where all the kids were standing. “Okay, you guys know the rules. emergency numbers are on the fridge, there’s food in the pantry, enough for you too Wally, and whatever you do, _DO NOT LEAVE THE PREMISES_.”

  


“Remember Roy is in charge.” Oliver added.

  


“Roy was in charge last year too.“ Bruce pointed out.

  


“Which is why we brought Kara this year.”

  


“Oh thank god.” Dinah let out a relieved sigh.

  


The adults all piled out saying their goodbyes and good lucks. Roy muttered something under his breath and walked away.

  


Dick turned to face Artemis. “Dick Grayson.” Artemis warily shook his extended hand.

  


“I’m Artemis.”

  


“Hi! I’m M’gann, but you can call me Megan!” a perky redhead popped forward and enveloped Artemis in a hug. “We’re going to be like sisters! I mean I have twelve sisters back home, this will still be so much fun too, won’t it?”

  


“I wouldn’t know. I don’t have any sisters.” Artemis said brushing her off.

  


“I am Kaldur.” Artemis shook the older, taller, and buffer boy’s hand.

  


“Hey I’m Kara.” the pretty blonde waved. Artemis turned to officially introduce herself to Wally.

  


“Roy doesn’t like you.” he frowned at her.

  


“Well congrats for Roy.”

  


“He says you’re rude and annoying.” Artemis narrowed her eyes and took a step forward.

  


“Wally.” Kara warned.

  


“Looks like it’s true.” Wally mumbled.

  


“Whatever, _Baywatch_. Did Roy also mention I’m capable of walking straight?” Wally opened his mouth to respond but Kara cut in.

  


“Guys, let’s just go pick out our rooms. I’m sure Roy has already picked his.” Artemis picked up her bag and followed Kara angrily. Who did that freckled loser think he was?

  


Artemis made it up the stairs and decided to take the first door she saw.

  


“Umm, that’s _my_ room. Yours is _that_ one.” Wally pointed to the one with a green door at the end of the hallway. Whatever, Artemis prefered green anyways.

  


She entered the room and sat down on the green comforter. Yeah, Oliver definitely picked her room out. It was simple and elegant. There was a bed, a closet, and a desk. Artemis debated whether to pull out her laptop and check her Facebook but decided that there probably wasn’t anything new.

  


“Might as well go see what’s for dinner.”

  


 

* * *

 

  


“Bro, what was up with you and Artemis back there?’ Dick asked grabbing a can of soda.

  


“Nothing man. She’s just so annoying.”

  


“You’ve known her for like twenty minutes.” Dick chuckled sitting on the counter.

  


“I trust Roy’s judgement.”

  


“I know Roy’s our friend, but don’t you think he might be a _little_ jealous. And besides Roy’s been off for a while.”

  


“Who cares?” Wally digged around until he found a bag of cheetos. “Sick!”

  


“Calm down.”

  


“Sorry, but look at all this food! Guess i’m a little overwhelmed.”

  


“You’re overwhelmed, Bruce was underwhelmed. Why is no one ever just whelmed?” Dick sighed.

  


“What are you talking about?” Wally swallowed a handful of cheetos.

  


“So what do you guys want to eat?” Kara asked walking into the kitchen followed by Artemis who glared at Wally.

  


“Pizza!” Wally crowed.

  


“You always want pizza.” Kaldur pointed out.

  


“Everyone loves pizza man.”

  


“Okay, homemade pizza it is.”

  


“Oh! I’ll help!” Megan offered.

  


“NO!” Artemis looked over at everyone’s panicked faces. What was that all about? Megan frowned. “I’ve been practicing my cooking skills though.”

  


“It’s okay, Megan. Of course you can help. Just,uh, don’t do anything that I don’t tell you to, alright.” Kara said shooing Dick off the counter.

  


“Don’t worry, Megalicious. I _love_ your cooking.” Wally said smiling flirtatiously at her. Artemis rolled her eyes. Of course he was into the cute, innocent girl.  

  


“Come on, Artemis. We’ll show you around.” Dick offered. He led them to a large opening. Artemis saw large door leading a a patio. There was a large couch in front of a massive flat screen TV. The room had cold stone walls and was nice and big.

  


“This is The Cave!” Dick said launching himself onto the sofa. An adequate name for the room.

  


“We usually chill out here most of the time. And we have a Wii U.” Dick pointed to the video game console.

  


“I have the record for Mario Kart.” Wally boasted sitting next to his best friend.  

  


“Really? So I’d stand no chance against you.” Artemis said smirking.

  


“Obviously not.” Wally said crossing his arms.

  


“Well, I’ll try my best anyways.” Artemis sat on the other side of Dick with her controller. Artemis also happened to be a champion at Mario Kart and dominated Wally. Wally then demanded a re-match. So they played against each other for an hour while Dick laughed at Wally’s failures.

  


“Pizza’s ready!” called out Kara.

  


“So much for your record.” Artemis said sympathetically. Wally just glared and stormed off into the kitchen.

  


“Yeah, I definitely like you.” Dick said as he cartwheeled into the dining area.

  


The pizza was delicious so either Megan really had improved on her cooking skills or Kara did most of the work. Everyone hung around and caught up on what they all had been up to for the past few months. Artemis was actually enjoying this more than she’d like to admit. She was definitely surrounded by an interesting group of people. Kaldur enjoyed to swim and could apparently swim on an Olympic level. Megan was from South Africa (Artemis would have never guessed that given the girl’s pale complexion), Dick was some sort of ninja gymnast, and Kara well Kara seemed pretty normal. Artemis also found that there were some touchy subjects among her new friends. She had made a joke about Dick being from the circus and everything became quiet and uncomfortable. While she was curious, Artemis knew when to butt out of a person’s private life. She wasn’t about to spill her secrets so she didn't expect anything from anyone else.

  


Eventually they all headed to bed. Maybe she was going to have a good time.

  


 

* * *

 

  
  


Dick was awoken from his blissful sleep to the sound of shouting and the smell of smoke. Deciding that just in case there actually was a fire, he should probably get up. Dick made his way downstairs sleepily rubbing his eyes.

  


“What the fuck?” Roy marched out his room in his boxers angrily.

  


“Smoke, yelling, possibly a fire. Megan must be baking again.” Dick mumbled.

  


“Fuck.”

  


The smoke clouded around the kitchen as Dick approached the scene of the crime, so to speak.

  


“My cookies!” Megan darted past them and into the kitchen.

  


“What is happening here?” Kara burst into the kitchen. “Someone open a window.”  The smoke eventually began to clear and Dick was sure no one would suffer from any permanent lung damage.

  


“Sorry guys. I was, uh watching some TV while the cookies were in the oven. Guess I left them in there too long.”

  


“No shit!”

  


“Roy, please calm down. It was an accident. No harm was done.” Kaldur placated the older redhead.

  


“My sleep was disrupted.” Roy grumbled.

  


“Boo hoo. All you ever do is sleep anyways. I think you’ll survive.” Artemis said rolling her eyes. “And if you don’t, we won’t miss you.” Roy just muttered obscenities under his breath and headed back up to his room.

  


“Sorry, I just thought everyone could use a snack to eat.” Megan said looking at her feet.

  


“Relax, Megs, Roy’ll get over it.” Dick said smiling at her. Kaldur looked around the room. “Where is Wally?”

  


“Probably still sleeping.”

  


“He slept through all that?” Artemis asked in disbelief.

  


“I’m like 95% sure he could sleep through an earthquake.”

  


“While might as well get started on breakfast.”

  


 

* * *

 

  


It was around 11 am when the gang decided to head out to the beach. According to Dick they had a ton of stuff in the garage. They had already made plans to have water gun fights, so surfboarding and have a beach volleyball tournament. But when they opened up the garage, it was empty.

  


“Hey! Where’d all our stuff go?” Wally asked scratching his head. “Did they move it somewhere else?”

  


“No, Bruce said he left all our stuff here…” Dick said looking around.

  


“Well this blows.” Artemis crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

  


“Why thank you Captain Obvious.” Wally retorted.

  


Before Artemis could respond Dick noticed a sheet of paper taped to the wall.

  


“What’s it say?” M’gann asked.

  


_“Thanks for the gear, losers._

_Your stuff is now ours._

_-Your Neighbours”_

  


“Those jackasses across the lake stole our equipment?”

  


“Looks like it.”

  


“We should call the police.” Kara said frowning.

  


“No way! They idiots always mess with us. I say it’s our turn to mess with them.” Dick crumpled the piece of paper.

  


“What are you suggesting?” Artemis asked. She liked that slightly evil glint in the younger boy’s eyes. Dick smirked. “I may have a few ideas on how to get back at them.”

  


“I’m in.” Wally said.

  


“Same here.” Roy added.

  


“As long as we get our stuff back.” Megan decided.

  


“Alright, what you got kiddo?” Kara said joining the circle.

  


“This is not going to end well.” Kaldur sighed but he listened in on Dick’s plan nonetheless.

  


 

* * *

 

  
  



	2. Young Independence Part 2

Considering just about all their gear and equipment had been stolen they still managed to get a fairly large arsenal.

 

_Flashback:_

_“So, what did everyone manage to find?” Dick asked. It was completely dark out and they had formulated their plan and had now gone to find some ‘weapons of mass destruction’ as Dick put it._

_“I got out secret paintball guns that we brought.” Wally said putting down two rifles that were pre-loaded with ammunition._

_“I got ten rolls of toilet paper we found in a closet.” M’gann dropped the tolls into the pile._

_“Nice, nice.” Dick nodded. “Anyone find anything else?”_

_“No, not unless we plan on throwing our canned soup at them.” Artemis said._

_“Okay, well I have a couple of smoke bombs, spray paint, and one flare.” Everyone turned and blinked at the youngest member of their squad._

_“How did—you know what. I don’t want to know.” Artemis held up her hands and shook her head._

 

They had managed to find a few old canoes that they used to paddle across the lake at midnight. They reached the beach on the other side in little under two hours. They were all dressed in their black attire. The seven of them silently crept up to the other beach house until they were standing on the front porch.

 

“Everyone remember their tasks?” Dick whispered. “Roy and Artemis, you two are in charge of TPing. Make sure you get toilet paper everywhere. Kara, Megan, and Kaldur you guys will find our stuff and load it onto the canoes. Wally and I are in charge of making sure these guys never even think about messing with us gain. Everyone ready? The Frost family won’t know what hit ‘em. Let’s move.”

 

“Wait!” Wally called out.

 

“What is it now?” Roy grumbled.

 

“We need like code names.”

 

“Why? We don’t even have comms.” Artemis hissed.

 

“Oh right… How about a team name?” Wally grinned.

 

“No. We are _not_ a team.” Roy scowled.

 

“I don’t know. It feels like we’re a team.” Dick said.

 

“Yeah, I was getting a team vibe too.” Megan added.

 

“Yeah me too…”

 

“It’s not a team. This is strictly a one time thing. I don’t plan on hanging out with you losers ever again, alright?” Roy glared at his younger peers.

 

“Okay, if we’re not a team then what are we?” Wally asked.

 

“A squad?” Kaldur suggested.

 

“A task force!” Dick decided. “Okay so now we need a task force name.”

 

“Oh for the _love_ of God! Can we just get on with the property damage we intended to do?” Artemis huffed at Dick.

 

“Okay, okay. _Yeesh_. Somebody is not whelmed. Alright. Let’s do this!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

After they had snuck in through and open window, the team split up. While Megan, Kara, and Kaldur searched for their things, Dick and Wally headed for the living room. They spray painted the halls and furniture as they moved throughout the house. When they reached their destination, it was time for their final plan.

 

“You sure this is gonna work man?” Wally asked nervously watching his friend work.

 

“Positive, bro.” Dick made a few more adjustments and… “There. Now whomever is the first person to walk through this door will be blinded by this flare that will go off. Ha ha!”

 

“You scare me sometimes, you know?”

 

“I know.” Dick grinned. He checked his phone to see that they had found all the stolen items and brought them back to the beach and that Artemis and Roy were just about done with their job.

 

“Let’s go, Wally. Be careful not to touch that,” he gestured to his clever booby trap. “We cannot have that thing going off.”

 

“Relax, man. I’m not a klutz or anything.” As he said that, Wally tripped on his untied shoelace and fell backwards, pulling on Dick’s tripwire.

 

“You _idiot!_ ” Dick hissed and threw himself onto the ground and covered his eyes. A second later a large flash came off from the flare blinding Wally.

 

“ _I can’t see_!” Wally walied bumping into the tabling and breaking some glass.

 

“Oh my god, _shut up!_ ” Dick said. “You’re going to wake somebody up!”

 

“It burns!” Wally whined, albeit quieter.

 

“Come on, moron. We need to get out of here.” Dick dragged Wally’s arm (forcefully) back to the window they came through.

 

“Hey, are you guys okay? I heard screaming.” Megan asked climbing through the window.

 

“We’re fine! Let’s just leave. Get through the window Wally!”

 

“I can’t see the window!” Wally whispered angrily.

 

“Here let's just go through the front door.” Megan said and went to go open the door.

 

“Megan NO!” Dick widened his eyes in horror. As soon as Megan opened the door, blaring alarms went off and emergency lights flashed.

 

“ _Shit, shit shit shit shit shiiiiit!_ ” Dick ran his hand through his hair. “We need to leave. Like NOW.”

 

The three teens sprinted through the door and went to find their other team members.

 

“The fuck is going on?” Roy asked covering his ears.

 

“No time to explain! Get back to the canoes!” Dick yelled hurtling a semi-blind Wally into Kaldur’s arms.

 

“I knew this would end badly.” Kaldur sighed throwing the smaller redhead over his shoulders.

 

“Judge our impulsive actions after we get out of here!” But before they could do that, a voice called out, “Stop! Hey you stupid kids!” A figure came running after them.

 

“You morons did this! You ruined my house!” their neighbour angrily shouted waving at the now completely TPed house. “ _You’ll pay for this_!” Leonard Snart shouted following them.

 

“Run!”

 

“Get back here!” _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

 

“He has  a gun!” Kara shouted pushing Artemis and Megan to the ground.

 

“Motherfu—Stay down!” Dick yelled scrambling for his paintball gun. It was dark but he managed to shoot their attacker before he could reload his gun.  Loud obscenities were heard as the kids made a break for it.

 

“What do we do?” Artemis yelled jumping over some branches as they ran for the beach.

 

“Keep running!” Dick stopped for a moment to pull out his smoke bombs. When he could see not only Snart but his family chasing them he launched his smoke bombs at them and two seconds later a loud _BOOM_ could be heard.

 

“Ha!” Dick cheered as he heard them coughing and spluttering.

 

“You stupid kids will pay for this! I swear!”

 

“Man he is not whelmed.” Dick said climbing into his canoe.

 

“What is it with you and whelmed?” Wally asked as they paddled as fast as they could.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The gang all flopped onto the couch completely exhausted and worn out. It was now early dawn.

 

“Well I think that was an overall success.” Wally said, finally able to see clearly.

 

“We wouldn’t have had to book it out of there if you hadn’t screwed up.” Artemis scowled at him.

 

“Hey—”

 

“There is no use in pinning the blame. The important thing is that we all made it back.” Kaldur said diffusing the situation.

 

“And that we got our stuff back.” M’gann cheered.

 

“ _And_ that our parents _will never_ find out what we did tonight.” Dick said. Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement. “Seriously, no one speaks a word of tonight.”

 

“Oh don’t worry. We all already know what you did.” They all turned around to see their guardians standing in the doorway. And those were not happy faces.

 

“Oh shit.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Not only did you all disobey our orders but you broke several laws tonight. You all could have been seriously injured. What were you all thinking?” Dinah paced the floor as the kids sat on the couch in front of her.

 

“We’re sorry, Dinah. We screwed up, we weren’t thinking.” Artemis said.

 

“Of course you weren’t thinking! If you were thinking you wouldn’t have done something so completely irresponsible!” Dinah snapped. No one said another word.

 

“Finished talking to the police. You’re lucky John got the call. No charges were pressed.” Bruce said crossing his arms as he stood next to Dinah.

 

“That’s because they shot at us!” Dick started but closed his mouth when he saw Bruce’s glare. He couldn’t remember a time when Bruce looked so upset with him. Clark walked in followed by Barry and Iris.

 

“Kara, time to go.” Kara silently stood up shakily. She hated that she disappointed her cousin. Clark put an arm around his cousin’s shoulder, and gave a nod to Bruce.

 

“Come on kid,” Barry said gesturing Wally to get up. Everyone’s guardians came and picked them up taking them home.

 

During the car ride home, Dick tried to keep his breathing even. Bruce hadn’t said a word to him, much less uttered a single syllable. He wouldn’t even look at Dick. Dick should say something, he should apologize.When they finally arrived back at the manor, Bruce got of the car wordlessly. Alfred gave the young teen a sympathetic look and asked him if he would like anything to eat. Dick said no and headed straight for his room. He flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. His chest hurt; maybe from the smoke he inhaled earlier or maybe from the guilt. It was hard to tell.

 

Dick was unsure how much time had passed when he heard Bruce’s footsteps entering his room. Neither of them said anything for a moment.

 

“How long am I grounded for?” Dick asked not taking his eyes off of the ceiling.

 

“Is that all you care about?” Bruce asked. His voice was cold and harsh causing Dick to visibly flinch. “You could have been seriously injured Dick. You could have been killed. And for what? To get your stuff back? You know we could have bought new gear.You knew you didn’t have to do soemthing so stupid. You knew that.”

 

“I know I shouldn't have done what I did. Stop treating me like a  child.” Dick said his breathing ragged.

 

“Treating you like a child? I am treating you like a child because what you did last night was childish. You acted like a child. You thought you knew what you were doing and acted on impulse. Not only did you put yourself and your friends in danger, you broke my trust Dick. I trusted that you would follow the rules a set out for you. I guess I was wrong.” Bruce turned to leave. Dick let out a shaky breath as he wiped away tears from his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut and wished the feeling in his chest would go away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It had been another three days since they returned home and Bruce was now sitting in his office at his company’s skyscraper. Paperwork, there was always paperwork to do. It was a good distraction. The last few days, Dick and he had barely spoken a word. Alfred, unable to handle the tension, had urged Bruce to talk to Dick. Bruce of course refused to. He couldn't believe what Dick had done.He was in no mood to have another talk with Dick, especially after how smoothly their last one went. So here he was, filling out an endless supply of paperwork. Until he heard a knock at his door. Looking up he saw Clark Kent leaning against his door frame. Bruce debated whether or not he should just ignore his reporter friend.

 

“You busy?” Bruce sighed, ignoring Clark was like trying to ignore the sun.

 

“You here for an interview? Because I’d prefer Lois.” Bruce deadpanned not looking up from the important (well he assumed it was important) contracts he was signing.

 

“And they say you don’t have a sense humour.”

 

“Who says that?”

 

“Mostly Diana.” Bruce merely scoffed.

 

“So why _are_ you here?” Bruce said finally looking up.

 

“Came to see a good friend.” Clark said. Bruce leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “How have you been?’ Clark asked sitting down in the chair that was placed in the corner of the office space.

 

“We just spent an entire weekend together Clark” Bruce said raising an eyebrow.

 

“A lot happened during that weekend and since then.” Bruce looked away. “How’s Dick doing?” Bruce resisted the urge to snap at Clark and tell him to get out. Instead he looks at his oldest friend and lets out a  long breath.

 

“I don’t understand Clark. I don’t understand how Dick could do something like that. I don’t understand why he would do something so reckless. Why would he break my trust like that?”

 

“Because he’s growing up Bruce. He’s going to,” Clark stepped forward, “He’s going to do things that you don’t like. He’s going to disobey you and he’s going to argue with you. You won’t like it. You’ll probably be angry at him. But you’ll still love him. And he’ll still love you.”

 

“So what do I do?”

“You let him know you still trust him.”

 

“How do I do that?”

 

Clark gave Bruce a wry smile, “Don’t look at me. I’m not the one with kids.” After that Clark turned to leave. Bruce shook his head smiling a bit.

 

“Do you wish you did?” Clark turned back to look at him. “Do you wish you had kids?” Clark paused for a moment and cocked his head to the right. “Sometimes.” And with that he turned to leave.

 

Bruce sighed. “Damn you Clark Kent. Damn you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, if you guys are going to be doing this, there will be some rules. Rules that you will follow. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Alright, first of all, the basics. No alcohol, drugs, anything illegal. Second, you will let us know if you are heading out, going somewhere else. We are to know where you are at all times. Third of all: you all will at least try and get along. Do I make myself clear?”

 

Dick, Artemis, Wally, M’gann, and Kaldur sat on the couch inside of the Cave staring up at Bruce. They all vigorously nodded their heads.

 

“Well, you each have a key and are now free to come here whenever you please. But remember this is a privilege, not a right. this is a place you can come to hang out but do not abuse it.” Dinah added.

 

“And just because we’re letting you guys come back here, doesn’t mean you’re all still not in trouble.” Barry gave them a pointed look.

 

“He’s right. You’re all still grounded.” That was fair the teens thought.

 

“Well then, I guess it’s all yours.” The five teens looked at one another grinning. They made some mistakes. People make mistakes, kids make mistakes. Mistakes they had learned from, mistakes that allowed them to grow. And now they had a place where they would surely make their own mistakes and ever more surely learns from them. They had a place of their own where they could grow.

 

Bruce wasn’t sure how he felt about that. All he knew was that the little boy he knew was growing up. And Bruce wasn’t about to miss out on that. He looked back one more time and saw that Dick and Wally were arguing over who got which controller. M’gann was babbling about girl things to Artemis and Kaldur was attempting to calm everyone down. Dick would be fine. He had his friends.

 

One day Dick would no longer be his little boy. But for now he was still young, Young and ready for whatever would come next.

 

 


	3. Young Education

“Do we do it?”

 

“I don’t know she looks so peaceful. I don’t wanna do it.”

 

“Yeah.” Dinah and Oliver looked at each other and smiled.

 

“WAKE UP!” they shouted at Artemis’ sleeping body.

 

“Ahh! What’s happening?” Artemis cried jumping out of bed. “Is there a fire? Are we being robbed?”

 

“Nope!” Dinah grinned.

 

“Oh.” Artemis said. “Then, WHY?” Artemis got up off the floor and stared incredulously at the dou.

 

“It’s your first day of school.” Oliver informed her. Artemis froze.

 

“It’s what now?”

 

“First day of school.” There was a pause while Artemis look, wide-eyed at Oliver and Dinah.

 

“Ha, this is a joke isn't it?” Artemis laughed nervously. “You guys are joking.”

 

“Sorry, kiddo.”

 

“No no,  school starts tomorrow.”

 

“Your old school does. Your new school, starts today.”

 

“New school?” Artemis paled.

 

“You’re gonna be attending Gotham High.”

 

“I’m what?” Artemis fumed. Time to go, Oliver and Dinah thought.

 

“Good luck, we love you, get dressed!” Dinah and Oliver said running out of her room slamming the door shut.

 

“It would have been nice to know this information earlier!” Artemis yelled. This was not going to be fun.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


Artemis sighed as she headed for the main office. This school was huge. Artemis took a deep breath and walked up to the front desk.

“Excuse me?” the secretary looked up at her, bored, “I’m new here…”

 

“Name?” the secretary sighed.

 

“Artemis Crock.”

 

“Here you go, good luck.” She handed Artemis a few papers.

 

“Thanks,” Artemis mumbled as she looked over her schedule. As she turned around she nearly walked right into a blonde girl. The girl stood there smiling at her.

 

“Can I help you?” Artemis asked.

 

“No, silly! I’m here to help you. My name is Bette. I’m your student guide and I’ll show you around.” Artemis didn’t particularly want a student guide, but then again, she had absolutely no idea where her locker or classes where. So she followed Bette. Bette chatted about the school’s buildings and how it was the best school in the city, and blah, blah, blah...As Bette brought her to the courtyard, a dark blur darted next to her.

 

“We’ll laugh about this someday!” Artemis heard a photo being snapped and before she could see who it was, they were gone.

 

“Who was that?” Artemis asked, they seemed familiar.

 

“Freshman, ignore.” Bette waved her hand and led Artemis in the other direction.

 

Meanwhile Dick leaned against a pillar laughing.

 

“What was that all about, Dick?”

 

“Nothing, Barbara. Just being nice to the new girl.” Barbara Gordon warily looked at her younger friend and sighed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Megan!” Wendy Harris said bumping her hip into the freckled girl.

 

“Hi Wendy!” Megan smiled. “How was your summer?” Wendy told Megan about how she went to Mexico and how hot is was as they walked to homeroom together.

 

“So how are you liking the new uniforms?” Wendy asked gesturing to Megan’s red and white cheer uniform.

 

“They are _so_ cute.” Megan gushed.

 

“You look _fabulous_!” The girls giggled and chatted as they walked into homeroom.

 

“Hello _Megan!_ ” Megan stopped walking and smacked her forehead. “I left my binder in my locker! Wendy will you save me a seat?” Megan darted out and headed for her locker. In the halls, Megan bumped into Bia Bialyan the cheer captain at Gotham High. Otherwise known as Bee Bee or Queen Bee, though no one ever said that one to her face.

 

“Bee Bee, hi,” Megan smiled nervously.

 

“Megan,” Bee Bee smiled sweetly. “Where are you running off to?”

 

“Oh, I uh, I left my notebook in my locker. Just running to go get it.” Megan made sure her smile didn’t waver.

 

“Hurry then. Also we moved practice to Thursday after school. Don’t be late Megan.” Bee Bee smirked and walked off. Megan shivered but went to go grab her things. She walked with her head tucked down back to homeroom before she was late. Megan gave Wendy a bright smile and sat down.

 

She was fine, she told herself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Wally looked at the ceiling bored. Why did he have to have history so early in the morning? It was the first day and they were delving right into World War I. Wally let out a bored sigh. Another two hours until lunch. He could make it right?

 

He heard his history teacher open the door and let a student in.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m new and I got a little lost…” Wally’s head snapped up. He knew that voice. No...It couldn't be. He was hearing things. Right?

 

“Everyone, this is Artemis. She’s new this year and I expect you all to give her a warm welcome. Ms. Crock, there appears to be an empty seat in the back row.” Wally turned his head and stared in horror at the empty seat on his right. He covered his head with his arms. This could not be happening. Maybe she wouldn’t recognize him.

 

Wally heard Artemis slip into her seat and the teacher droned on about Germany and England and something about an Archduke. So far, so good.

 

At the same time, Artemis tried to keep her breathing even. It was all she could do to keep from screaming. She had spotted Wally immediately, his hair was like a fire hydrant afterall. This could not be happening. No, Wally and her did not attend the same school. All she had to do was look forward and pay no attention to him. Everything would be fine.

 

“Alright students, you’ll be working in partners for your first project. Pick any war throughout history and write up a detailed report on it. I know, i know, it’s the first day. But the sooner we get into this, the sooner you’ll learn how much fun history really is.” The teacher listed off partners while both Wally and Artemis prayed. There were thirty students in this class. What were the odds?

 

“Artemis Crock and Wally West.” Damn. No choice but to finally accept each other's’ existence both teens turned to look at each other.

 

“You didn’t tell us you were going to be going to Gotham High. “ Wally clenched his jaw.

 

“I didn’t find out, until this morning.” Artemis grit her teeth. Artemis closed her eyes and sighed. This was not going to be any fun. She had called it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dick was having a great day. Not only did he have easy classes but he also knew Wally and Artemis were going to be in for a surprise. It was now lunch time and Dick decided to pay his friends a visit.

 

“Your locker is _here_?” Wally stared wide-eyed at the blonde standing next to her with her locker wide open.

 

“Yeah, so?” Artemis glared. Wait a minute. Why was he here? “Oh god. Please no.”

 

“Yes, unfortunately.” Wally slumped against the lockers. He couldn’t believe. What had he done to deserve this?

 

Dick watched from the end of the corridor cackling. He slipped on pair of shades and walked up to them.

 

“Enjoying the first day back? You two don’t look too whelmed.” Dick said with fake sympathy. Artemis narrowed her eyes at him. “You go here too?”

 

“So does Megan.” Dick informed cheerily. “Wow, you guys have lockers _right_ next to each other? What are the odds?” Artemis turned and glared at him harder.

 

“You did this didn’t you?” She accused.

 

“Me? How would I? It’s not like Bruce donates tons of money each year or that I bring the secretary Alfie’s cookies every now and then. How could little old me possibly arrange all of this?” Dick smirked and walked off laughing.

 

“That little, _dick_.” Artemis slammed her locker shut.

 

“Well you’re not wrong.” Wally mumbled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lunch. Lunch was Wally’s favourite. And after today, he could really use some good food. Thankfully Gotham High had a sick cafeteria. He grabbed some food and headed outside to the courtyard. He saw Megan sitting with her cheerleader friends who were sitting with their jock friends. You’d think by 2015 high school stereotypes would be abolished in American schools. He passed by their table to go sit at Dick’s and his regular table.

 

“West!” football linebacker Tommy Terror, who lived up to his name, called out. “Trying to bulk up there, West?” He gestured to Wally’s filled up tray of food. Wally ignored him and kept walking.

 

“Hey West. I wasn’t done talking to ya.” Tommy grabbed Wally’s collar and spun him around. “Why you in such a hurry, huh? Gotta hurry to your Richie-Rich friend?” Wally twisted out of the bigger boy’s grip scowling. “Hey, I’m talking to you Fatass!” Terror knocked Wally’s tray out of his hand and pushed him against the building wall. Why wasn’t anyone seeing this? Weren’t there supposed to be any teachers to stop this kind of stuff?

 

“You need a breath mint man.” Oh why would he say that? Tommy roared with anger. “You think you’re so funny huh? Let's see how many jokes you can make when a pummel your face in.”

 

“Leave ‘em alone, Tommy. He ain’t worth the trouble.” Tommy’s twin sister Tuppence said eyeing around making sure no teachers or faculty saw a thing. Tommy glared at Wally and finally set him down.

 

“You better not mess around with me again, West. Or next time,” Tommy a fist punching motion with his hand. He snarled at Wally one last time and walked off with his sister, Wally let out sigh of relief. Problemo averted. He saw Dick sitting down at their table and decided to head over.

 

“Where’s your lunch?” the younger boy frowned.

 

“The Terror Twins.” Wally muttered scowling at his growling stomach.

 

“Here.” Dick slide over the lunch Alfred had packed for him knowing his friend would need it more than him.

 

“Thanks dude!” Wally bit into the sandwich sighing.

 

“Jesus, are you eating a sandwich or having an orgasm?” Artemis said in disgust as she slid next to Dick. Wally glared at her trying to keep his blush down.

 

“What are _you_ doing here.” he swallowed.

 

Artemis smiled sweetly, “I _go_ here. I thought we covered that this morning.”

 

“I meant, why are you sitting with me?”

 

“I’m not, I’m sitting with Dickface. _You_ just so happen to be here too.” Dick ducked his head to hide his smirk.

 

“Where’s Barbara?” Wally asked changing the subject.

 

“With Bette and her other friends.” Dick jabbed his thumb to the left. Barbara used to eat lunch with Wally and him everyday. But she was ‘too old’ to hang out with a freshman now, Dick supposed.

 

“Why doesn’t Megan sit with us?” Artemis asked.

 

“Megan sits at the _cheerleader_ table.”

 

Artemis looked behind her. “Should we say hi?”

 

Wally rolled her eyes at her. Newbie. “No.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“She’s sitting at the cheerleader table. With cheerleaders and jocks.”

 

Artemis snorted. “What is this? _Mean Girls_?” Megan and some of her friends got up to put away their lunch trays and walked by their table.

 

“Hey Megan!” Artemis waved. Megan smiled and waved back. She hadn’t been able to see artemis all day.

 

“Eww, you know this her?” Crystal Frost looked over Artemis in disgust. Megan’s face flushed with embarrassment and anger.

 

“You got a problem with me, Pom Poms?” Artemis glared. Crystal took a step back. Bee Bee stepped forward.

 

“Excuse her. You’re new aren’t you?” The dark skinned girl smiled sweetly.

 

“Yeah,” Artemis eyeing her cautiously.

 

“I hope you have a good time here at Gotham.: And with that Bee Bee proceeded to walk away with her clique. Taking ten steps forward she frowned and spun around. “Megan, lets go.” Megan stood awkwardly next to her friends’ table.

 

“Megan. Let’s go now.”

 

“I’m just gonna sit with my friends Bee Bee. I’ll talk to you later. “ Bee Bee narrowed her eyes at Megan and paused for a moment. She then plastered a sickeningly sweet smile onto her face.

 

“Okay Megan. Hope you have fun.”  

 

Artemis frowned. What was up with that chick? She then turned to Megan who sat next to Wally.

 

“I’m so glad you go here now too! This is going to be so much fun!” Megan squealed.

 

“How was your day Megan?” Wally smiled flirtatiously at the other redhead.

 

“It was good. I’m so glad that school’s starting again! Poor Kaldur, he has to be home-schooled. It wouldn’t been so much better if he was here.” Megan babbled on about Gotham High while Dick and Wally interjected. Artemis listened happily but she couldn’t help shake the feeling that something was up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Artemis sighed as she waited for her ride. The day was finally over. She had survived. Now she could go home and take a nice long shower. And if she was lucky Ollie may have even cooked some of his chilli for dinner. But for now she was standing outside waiting for Roy to show the hell up.

 

And then it got worse.

 

“You’re still here?” Wally asked adjusting his straps. Artemis glanced over at him. She really wasn’t in the mood for this right now.

 

“Yeah. Waiting for Roy to show up.You?’

 

“Uncle Barry is pretty much always late.” They fell into awkward silence.

 

“Do you wanna meet up this weekend?”

 

“What?” Wally’s eyes widened.

 

“For the history project?” Artemis looked at Wally confused. He couldn’t have forgotten  already.

 

“Oh, y-yeah. We can go to the library this weekend.” Wally sighed in relief, She wasn’t asking him out. Not that he wanted her to. I mean, gross. Thankfully Barry pulled up so Wally didn't  have to make uncomfortable small talk with Artemis any longer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The weekend came much faster than Wally had expected. He gulped as he stared up at the public library. It was just a project He could survive a couple hours with Artemis, no matter how annoyingly infuriating she really was. Wally sighed and pushed open the door. He spotted Artemis’ blonde ponytail. She was sitting at a table in the back area in between two large bookshelves. Wally saw that she has a couple of history books sitting next to her as she typed on her laptop. Just a few hours, Wally reminded himself. He could do this.

 

“You’re late.” Artemis didn’t even bother looking up.

 

“There was traffic.”

 

“Really? That’s the best excuse you could come up with?” Artemis rolled her eyes.

 

“It’s not an excuse. It’s the truth. I had to take the bus okay? Not everyone’s family has five fancy sports cars alright?’ Artemis’ head snapped up, her eyes flashed with anger.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Wally sat down across from her leaning back in his chair.

 

“Unlike _some_ people, I don’t have a personal chauffeur.” Artemis’ scowl deepened.

 

“You think just because Oliver Queen adopted me—you know what. I don’t have time for this. Let’s just get this stupid project over with.” They both glared at each other for a minute longer. But the two teens weren’t working for long. Another series of arguments sprung up until the librarian asked them to leave. They were now walking through the streets, well arguing some more.

 

“This is all your fault, Baywatch.”

 

“ _My_ fault? This is _your_ fault.”

 

“Care to explain that one?” Artemis stopped walking and put her hands on her hips.

 

“You’re the one who kept disagreeing with me.”

 

“Because your ideas were terrible!”

 

“Were not!”

 

“Were too. Accept it and move on Baywatch.”

 

“They were not and don’t call me that!”

 

Artemis smirked, “Call you what, Baywatch?”

 

“Stop it.”

 

“Make me, _Baywatch_.” Wally growled at her and took a step forward glaring.

 

“Wally! Artemis! Hey, it’s me. Kara.” the blonde girl waved to them as she exited a cafe. “How’s it going? Wait, am I interrupting something?” Kara looked back and forth between the two teens. “Omigosh! Are you two on a...on a date!?”

 

“A what?”

 

“NO!”

“Why would you--why would you even think that?” Wally and Artemis then noticed how close they were standing next to each other. They immediately stepped away from each other blushing furiously.

 

“Oh sorry, it’s just that the two of you were walking alone together and you turned and faced each other. ANd all the flirting before..” Kara rambled adjusting her glasses nervously.

 

“ _Flirting_? There was no flirting. There will never be any flirting.” Artemis said looking at Wally with a mix of horror and disgust.

 

“Sorry!” Kara apologized once more, “I gotta go. And for the record, you guys would make a really cute couple.” Artemis and Wally looked at each other shocked once more.

 

“Never.”

 

“Like I’d ever date you.”

 

“She’s crazy if she thinks—”

 

“Us, please.”

 

“Yeah, hell will freeze over before that ever happens.” The two looked at each other awkwardly.

 

“I should, umm, * _cough_ * get home now.” Wally said running his hand through his fiery locks.

 

“Yeah, Dinah and Ollie will start to worry if I don’t show up…”  The two gave each other half-hearted waves and headed off.

 

That did not turn out like Wally had expected. He just wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't end up being as a I intended. It's just sorta a filler chapter now I guess. I'll try and post the next chapter hopefully by the end of the week.


End file.
